greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Substitute!
The Substitute! is the 21st episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico's Mother becomes a substitute teacher of Otonokizaka High School! Much to Nico's dismay. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting/Minor Characters *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cocoro Yazawa (main antagonist) *Cocoa Yazawa (main antagonist) *Cotaro Yazawa (main antagonist) *Principal Minami *Papyrus *Sans *Toriel *Asgore *Alphys *Undyne *Mettaton *Frisk *Flowey/Asriel Dreemurr *Chara *Vice-Principal Shinami *Nozomi Ebikai *Katori Shinami *Junko Ozake Transcript *episode opens with Nico sleeping in bed *wakes up *brushes her teeth in the bathroom, then she puts on her clothes, and eats toast for breakfast, and runs to the bus *at the bus, Rin is seen playing a game on her DS *Nico: "Hey Rin, may i play with your DS?" *Rin: "No." *Nico: "Awww..." *the bus drops off to Otonokizaka High School... *Nico: "Finally! Nothing can ruin my perfect day of school!" *Nico got to the classroom... *Minami walks in *Principal: "Ok class, today your all having a substitute!" *Nico: "Oooooh!" *Mother walks into the classroom as a substitute teacher *Nico's Mother: "Hello class! I'm the mother of Nico Yazawa -- and I will be your substitute teacher. *Mother wrote on their blackboard: にこの 」}} *Nico: "What?! MY MOTHER IS A SUBSTITUTE TEACHER?!" *knocks down the trash can *Cotaro: "Mom! Nico knocked down the trash can!" *gasping *Nico's Mother: "Nico Yazawa!!!" *Nico: "IT WASN'T F*CKING ME! I SWEAR TO GOD!!!" *at the gym... *Undyne: "Today we shall play dodgeball! And if i hear one of y'all whinin, then it's 60 push ups! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" *Cocoro: mimics Nico's voice "HEY STUPID! I HATE DODGEBALL!" *Undyne: "WHO SAID THAT?! NGAAAAHHH!!" *points to Nico *Nico: "IT WASN'T ME!!!" *Asriel: "LIES! IT WAS YOU!" *punches Asriel *Nico: "TAKE THAT MOTHERF*CKER!!!" *Undyne: "Nico! That's two strikes for you! One more and you will sent to the principal's office! *lunch time... *appears to serve lunch to the students by serving "Sashimi wrapped with Nori" *Nico: "Umm, excuse me "Mr. Skeleton Man who smiles alot", do you serve any sweets?" *Sans: "Nope! If you dont eat the lunch i served, then you're gonna have a bad time!" *Cotaro, and Cocoa does graffiti on the cafeteria wall by writing with a paint can that says "Nozomi is a fatso! By Nico." and "Kotori is a chipmunk! By Nico." and they get away very fast, but when Nozomi and Kotori approaches the wall... *Nozomi: "NICO!" *cries *Vice-Principal Shinami: "What's going on here?!" *Shinami shockingly examined at the graffiti that Nico wrote. *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Nico!! You did this! I can't believe you vandalized our school property with meanful context towards Kotori and Nozomi! That's also bullying! That's it -- you are coming with me to the principal's office along with your mother!" *Nico: "NO I DIDNT! GIMMIE A LAST CHANCE!" *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Ugh, fine..." *as a hall monitor appears *Papyrus: "And i will keep an eye on you! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" *at science... *Alphys: "Ok class, today we will do an experiment." *Kotori: "What is it, then?" *Cocoro, and Cocoa puts a deadly chemical on Nico's science experiment, which causes the science room to catch on fire *crowds scream *Nico: "WHAT?!" *Alphys: "Oh. God. Who has done this?!" *uses a the fire extinguisher to put out the fire *Eli: "Nico did it!" *in the science classroom stares angrily at Nico, especially Alphys *Alphys: Oh. My God. Nico, go to principal's office right now!" *Nico got to the principal's office... *Nico: "I didn't do anything!" *Cocoro, Cocoa, and Nico's Mother enters the principal's office *Cocoro, and Cocoa laughs at Nico for getting in trouble *Nico: "SO IT WAS F*CKING YOU ALL THE MOTHERF*CKING TIME?!" *has a mental breakdown, and she beats up Cotaro, Cocoro, and Cocoa *mother walks in *Principal Minami: "Excuse me ma'am, but i believe your daughter is throwing a mental breakdown and she's beating up your kids." *Nico's mother: "NICO!" *Nico: "WHAT?!" *Cotaro, and Cocoa cries *Nico: "They blamed me all along!!!" *Shinami walks in *Vice-Principal Shinami: "What's going on -- Oh my Lord! What happened to her siblings?!" *Nico's Mother: "She had temper tantrum for beating up her siblings." *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Nico Yazawa! How cruel you are for your family! That's it—to the Principal Office! Right now!!" *Nico: "Since it's Sushi Wednesday, may i have Sushi?" *Nico's Mother, Principal Minami & Vice-Principal Shinami: "NEVER!" *Nico's Mother: "You are not going to have sushi today, young lady!" *plays "Angry Birds" on her iPhone *Vice-Principal Shinami: Nico's iPhone and give to Principal Minami "I told that you are not using your phone during school hours! Now come along with us and your family." *Nico: her iPhone back from Principal Minami "F*CK OFF!" runs away from school *Principal Minami: "She getting away! Miss Yazawa, can you chase her?" *Nico's Mother: "Yes, I am, Principal." Vice-Principal "Vice-Principal, let's chase my daughter too." *Vice-Principal Shinami: nods "OK." Principal Minami "Principal Minami, please take care of Nico siblings and take them to the Clinic. I'm sure they are badly injured." *Principal Minami: "As you wish." *to Nico, where she is currently running further away onto the alley. *[Nico puts in the same disguise in the Love Live! episode 5 of season 1, "Nico Attacks".] *Nico: "I think i lost them!" goes to Starbucks' Coffee to hide *at the city, Nico's mom and VP Shinami still searching for Nico. *Nico's Mother: panting "...She's completely gone..." *Vice-Principal Shinami: "...And she's nowhere around here somewhere." *continuing their search. *at Otonokizaka High School's Clinic facility, Cocoro, Cotaro, and Cocoa are finally done with their treatment with the aid of Principal Minami. *Nozomi Ebikai: "There! Your injuries will be healed up for the next 2 weeks." Principal Minami "So Principal, what happened to those three?" *Principal Minami: "Well, as you can see that their older sister Nico had a mental breakdown and she beaten up their siblings after she did malicious things in our school." *Nozomi Ebikai: "Oh my... I can't believe she did that. Could you at least deal with her?" *Principal Minami: "She got ran away earlier. Her mom and Vice-Principal are currently chasing after her. I wonder where she went..." *back to Nico's Mother and Vice-Principal Shinami. VP Shinami's phone rings. *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Oh! It's my phone." *incoming call is [[Katori Shinami|her daughter].] *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Hello?" *Katori Shinami: "Hi mom! How are you?" *Vice-Principal Shinami: "We're in not good situation. Where are you at?" *Katori Shinami: "At Starbucks, mom. I'm just bought a Vanilla Bean Latte Frapuccino." *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Sound delicious." *leaves Starbucks and heads to Maki's Mansion *Nico enters the mansion, the alarm goes off *Nico: "WHO SET THE ALARM?!" *wakes up from her bed, Nico's disguise wore off *Maki: "N-N-'Nico?!'" *Nico: screams *at the city, VP Shinami is still an ongoing call with her daughter, while Nico's Mother is still search for Nico. *Vice-Principal Shinami: "...I see. Well then, I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Take care!" *Katori Shinami: "You too. Bye, mommy!" *phones hanged up. *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Ms. Yazawa, she said that the black pigtailed hair got left from Starbucks." *Nico: "Wait... could it be Nico?" *Vice-Principal Shinami: "Then I'm sure she is! But where is she?" *Nico's Mother: "Well, let's just call the police authorities. I'm sure they'll help." *at Nishikino Mansion... *Nico: "Uh, i gotta go!" *hijacks a car *Nico: "SO LONG MOTHERF*CKERS!" *the car drives off a cliff, which results in Nico to be in a full body cast *the hospital... *Nico: wokes up "Everyone...?" *Principal Minami: "Nico. You finally woke up." *Vice-Principal Shinami: "But I'm afraid that I will expel you from our school after you broke our school rules." *Kotori: "You deserved it. You are going to pay for what you did to me!" sobs *patient door knocks in and opens. The police officer Junko Ozake arrives in Nico's patient room. *Junko Ozake: "Hi guys. How are you all doing?" *Nico: "Why is a police officer there?!" *Nico's Mother: "Shut you darn mouth!" Junko Ozake "Sorry about my daughter. Officer Ozake, why are you here?" *Junko Ozake: "Ms. Yazawa, I'm afraid that you have to pay ￥15,000,000 of property damage for your daughter's car hijacking accident. I'm sorry, but it's the law says." *Cocoro, and Cocoa laughs at Nico for getting in trouble *Cotaro: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BIG MEAN SISTER IS IN TROUBLE!" *Nico: angrily *Nico's Mother: "Well, you deserve it, young lady -- now I have to spend the damages from Officer Ozake thanks to you!" *Junko Ozake: "Your mother is right -- you should be ashamed of yourself. Nobody likes you!" *Nico: "So guys, may i go to FanonTown Burgers for dinner?" *Everyone: "NO!!!" *Nico's Mother: "You're grounded when you get home. And as for this, I will not buy you a new phone and a new computer for being a fool and violence -- and that's final!" *Nico: crying *Junko Ozake: "I'm sorry for your daughter's abnormal behavior. I have to go, I'm going to FanonTown Burgers for my appetite. Thanks for seeing you guys." *they got home... *Nico's Mother: "Nico! How could you made rude things to your little siblings!? They even think at you are all behind this?!" *Nico: "No, mom! Forgive me! It's my siblings did!" *Honoka: "Should we trust Nico?" *other members of μ's are whispering. *Hanayo: "We never witnessed her siblings' actions -- so we are not entrusting her." *Nozomi: "I agree since Nico called me fat." *Nico: rushes to her room *Nico's Mother: "I'm sorry for all causing like this. Have a good night and take care all of you guys." *Everyone: "You too, Ms. Yazawa!" and leaves *episode ends Trivia *The reason why Cotaro Yazawa, Cocoro Yazawa, and Cocoa Yazawa had to go to Otonokizaka High School with Nico Yazawa's Mother is because it is unsafe for them to be at home by themselves. *This episode has the most Supporting/Minor characters out of all the episodes. *Cotaro, Cocoro, and Cocoa Yazawa appears to be the main antagonists of the episode, due to them blaming Nico and getting away with everything. *Nico reused the same disguise since "Nico Attacks". *Maki was sick, therefore couldn't go to school. Cultural References *The way Nico falls off the cliff is similar to Wile E. Coyote falling off the cliff in the Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner Cartoons in Looney Tunes. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes